


until the morning light

by irreputablyyours



Series: prompt fics [7]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreputablyyours/pseuds/irreputablyyours
Summary: “Have you ever wanted to hate someone?”
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: prompt fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	until the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> [Stole](https://genius.com/Oasis-talk-tonight-lyrics) that title. Prompt #13: “Have you ever wanted to hate someone?”

_2021_

“Have you ever wanted to hate someone?”

Noel blinks up from under the covers. Liam’s sitting on the hotel kitchen table, knees resting against the back of the chair, looking right at him.

“Mmmhh?” Noel says, sleepily wondering why Liam’s up this late. Judging by the glittering starlight shining through the window, it’s at least an hour past midnight.

“I said, have you ever wanted to hate someone?”

“Liam, for fuck’s sake-” Sometimes Noel forgets just how much Liam grates on his nerves, how much he annoys him like no one else on the planet.

“Yes, I wanted to hate you. Sometimes. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Liam blinks, slipping off of the table and coming to stand beside the bed. He looks like he’s trying to fight back a smile. “I always wanted to hate you. Never could.”

Noel thinks about it. There’d been times where he’d hated Liam, truly and utterly: he wouldn’t have been able to leave Oasis if there hadn’t. But sometimes (most of the time) there’d been this nagging voice in the back of his head: _this isn’t really it, you don’t hate him, you just..._

“Why are you grinning?” Mad fucker.

Liam shrugs, sitting down on the bed, so that Noel’s fingers just touch the soft cotton of his boxers. “Is there anyone else you’ve ever _wanted_ to hate? Anyone but me?”

Noel blinks. Easy. “No.” Most people fit into nice boxes – hate, like, love, neutral, used to hate but don’t mind now. Maybe Liam was _used to love but hate now,_ but it’d never been that simple – Noel had loved Liam when he hated him and hated him when he loved him. He was the one person who didn’t fit in the boxes, made a confusing mess of all of Noel’s emotions, from the fucking day he was born until right here, right now, after so many years of hurt and pain and longing and hate and (yes, Liam), love.

It must show on his face, somehow (Noel doesn’t bother to be amazed at how Liam can read him even in the near darkness: it’s just a fact, that they know each other that well, barely even registers anymore). Liam takes Noel’s hand and presses it to his thigh, brings his hand over Noel’s and enlaces their fingers.

“See? Been telling you forever,” Liam says, his lips curved up into a smile, little crinkles near the corners of his eyes.

“We’re special, us.”

Noel doesn’t know why Liam bothered to wake him up to tell him this. He’s known all along.

“Well, duh.” He says, and tugs Liam by the hand. “Are you gonna fucking sleep now?”

“Noely,” Liam says, far too whiny for a middle aged man. Noel resists the urge to roll his eyes. He may have not talked to Liam for twelve years leading up to this, but some things just don’t change.

“Yeah, yeah, I know we’re special, Liam. Known for fucking ever, and I’ll take it to my fucking grave. You know that, I know that, we don’t need to say it as fuck o’clock in the morning.”

Some things do change, though, because Liam doesn’t recoil with hurt like he might’ve twenty years ago. Noel can feel him shrug a little, lifting Noel’s hand to hold against his chest, near his heart.

“Just wanted to make sure you remembered.”

“Can’t forget.” _Wouldn’t want to,_ Noel thinks drowsily, but maybe some things are better left unsaid.


End file.
